


House of Gods

by shednolight (chinaberrykaren)



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinaberrykaren/pseuds/shednolight
Summary: 幾百年前的坑。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	House of Gods

  
起初週遭充滿黑暗，如同墜入一處沒有任何可觸之物、空曠寂寥的空間，直到那陣冰涼徹骨的感覺爬上她的小腿，驀地她發覺自己在淺水裡涉行，地面似乎堅硬而滑溜，一舉步便驚擾一連串水聲清澈地響盪四周。  
茫茫然前進，她不知道正去往什麼地方，方位在此迷失，時間彷彿也無動於衷，她的肌膚感受到穿透衣料而來的寒冷溼意，她的路途不見盡頭。  
雨露的潮濕氣息瀰漫入鼻腔，她聞到苔蘚蔓生在水氣中的青澀氣味。  
逐漸有微弱的光線滲入這個奇異的空間，使她注意到兩側延伸的岩壁，原來她正置身地底。幽遠的水聲連綿不絕，她離光亮越來越近，越來越近，她的腳步也越急，最終拔腿奔起，達達地濺起水花，回音像是猛獸追趕在她身後。  
週遭的岩壁在升高，在擴展，不知何處傳來一陣激越的鈴聲，她的心猛然躍上喉頭，剎那之間，視野隨之開闊，她來到一個無比龐大的洞窟。  
然後她看見了他。  
岩壁往上像要竄升到雲端，讓天堂的光從頂端的洞口落下，照在他盤踞巨岩之上的身軀如幻影般盪漾，渾身白鱗泛著冷光，森冷神異。她不由得屏住氣息。  
_怦。_  
一聲巨響讓她嚇一跳。過了一會，她才意識到那是他緩慢有力的心跳。  
_怦。_  
慢慢地，在這巨大的洞窟裡她移動渺小的步伐，向他靠近。  
_怦。_  
他呼出的氣息就像濃重稠密的雨露，他聞起來就像雨，像風，像海洋，像天空。  
像是一切不可捕捉之物。  
忽然吹起一陣風，眼前的龍睜開了眼，與她目光交會，光輝四溢的海綠色將她牢牢抓住。緊接著風聲呼嘯，白色的龍騰空飛起，長身挾著猛烈強風飛升，破浪一般朝著盛滿陽光的洞口飛去。  
風聲還在她耳中隆隆作響，白色的龍一觸及陽光便迸散，化成千萬朵銀白的鱗片灑落下來。她望著那方向嘶喊，但是她的腳底也開始動搖、撕裂，黑暗又要將她吞噬入腹。一朵鱗片落在她胸口，她只來得及伸手壓住它──

千尋從電車座席上驚醒。  
她低頭檢視按住胸口的手，小心翼翼地移開手掌，見到什麼都沒有的光滑皮膚，忍不住鬆了一口氣。真是奇怪的夢。她悄悄抱緊擱在膝上的背包。  
轉頭從車窗望出去，鐵道外側滾動著全然陌生的田野景象。車門上的液晶表示器顯示了下一站的站名。她醒得正是時候。  
昨天發生的事還記憶猶新。她之所以在此時前往這未知的方向，全起因於昨天的一通電話。

接到陌生人打來的電話可不尋常。尤其一通並非打錯，而是直截了當指名她接聽的電話。  
幾年前剛搬進這間公寓套房時，基於對日常花費的深謀遠慮，千尋裝了有線電話，這輕易地省下不少攜帶電話的通話費。相對於手機，家裡這台電話的號碼更為私密，除了好友家人以外，她不曾留給別人這支號碼。  
那件事發生時千尋正在公寓的洗衣房裡與洗衣機纏鬥，她試圖使卡死的洗衣槽鬆動，那個怪物的反擊是把全是洗衣粉泡沫的髒水濺得她一身都是，得意地發出嘲笑她的轟轟笑聲才恢復運轉。她跺著氣呼呼的重步回房，同時，似乎不屈不撓地響了很久的刺耳電話鈴傳進她耳中。  
提起話筒，她火大地問：「什麼？」  
「請問是荻野千尋小姐嗎？」  
對方的聲音非常禮貌，同時也非常陌生，語音中無形散發出的素養令千尋不禁對自己剛才壞脾氣的表現感到不好意思，迅速找回應有的禮節。  
「我就是，您是哪位？」  
「冒昧打擾，我的名字是阪口誠次，受葛城七重女士委任的律師。」

千尋的腦袋飛快轉動。葛城七重。啊，是的。七重是千尋外祖母的姊姊，獨身住在一幢鄉間的大房子裡，小時候千尋曾拜訪過那個家。這時她依稀想起房子的後山有座迷宮一般的茂密森林。那次造訪的記憶早已模糊，只有一些乍隱乍現的畫面留存──木造大宅裡仰頭眺望所見的壯觀椽樑、森林中一座橫跨峽谷的長長吊橋，以及那條蜿蜒漫衍在青藍色霞光中的河川。除此之外，最近一次見到七重婆婆是在將近十年前，她升上高中的那一年。  
阪口先生繼續道：  
「您可能還不知道，葛城女士在遺囑中指明要將所有財產贈與您。」  
「──什麼？」意料之外的消息讓她錯愕不已。  
七重婆婆不曾結婚，自然膝下也無子女，當年她從父親那裡繼承了葛城家的祖產便一人守護至今。如今，她希望千尋繼承她留下的一切。  
「婆婆她……去世了嗎？」  
「請節哀順變。」  
「什麼時候的事？」  
「就在上個月底。」  
律師簡潔但深表同情地說明意外發生的經過。  
為什麼爸媽沒有通知她？轉念一想，即使通知她了，千尋也不知道該如何恰當地反應。整件事聽起來像是刊登在朝日新聞社會版上的事故，一點也不現實。親戚長輩過世後將一筆為數不小的財產留給自己──沒有哪個人──現代人，意指和千尋同樣是平成年間出生的現代人──閒來無事會設想這種事情發生，現下她根本毫無頭緒。  
「我該做些什麼？」  
「葛城女士名下的財產除了定期與活期存款和一些信託基金，最主要是葛城家住宅和些許土地。關於以上這些，我希望能當面和您討論詳細事宜，在那之前，您可能會想先去葛城家看看，稍後我會將地址與交通方式傳送到您的信箱。」  
阪口律師效率奇高，不到十秒千尋的攜帶電話就收到一封電子郵件。她沒有費事問律師怎麼知道她的電郵地址，畢竟對方連她的公寓電話號碼都查得到，也不必驚訝他的神通廣大了。

回想起來，千尋理當該先質疑整件事的真實性，至少也該打電話回老家去確認才對。雖然律師的語氣真誠，誰知道這整件事不是一樁精心設計的詐騙案件？不過千尋也就剛從貧窮學生變為貧窮社會人士，什麼樣的詐騙集團會選中她下手？  
這一天她原本要和理砂聚餐，但是昨天繼阪口律師之後理砂打電話說扭傷了腳，約會便取消了，左右也沒別的事好做，她決定用這臨時的空檔去葛城家看看。  
是真是假，去了就知道。  
昨晚她睡得並不安穩，反覆地左思右想，一種無法定位的奇怪感覺始終揮之不去。  
七重婆婆為什麼指定將財產遺留給她？她們說不上親近也不很熟識，事實上，對於婆婆的死，她不知道如何才是合適的反應──她該感到悲傷嗎？阪口律師的節哀順變流露了遺憾之情，顯然律師認識婆婆的程度足以使他對一位客戶的死感到遺憾，相較之下，千尋幾乎不記得七重婆婆的長相，對於只有數面之緣的親戚的死去，要感到一種恰當的感傷似乎是不可能的事情。即使意外繼承了一大筆財產，她的心情也不見喜出望外。從獲得消息至今，唯一佔據她心頭的只有一股無形的沉重感和奇怪的坐立不安。  
毫無道理可言。

根據阪口律師傳給她的路線圖，她要在兩站後下車。當初乍見那個站名她的心臟像給人握在手裡擠壓了一下。  
天船琥珀川。  
現在她幾乎想不起來了，不過據媽媽所言，她小時候有一陣子堅信自己的一個朋友是一條龍，那陣子她總是把他的名字掛在嘴邊，對這個沒有形體的朋友充溢著孩童那種天真無知的驕傲。但沒有人真的把她當一回事──這點千尋倒是明白，大人會哄她遷就她的各種童言童語，而有些同年紀的小鬼取笑作弄她──人類沒辦法理解眼睛看不見的事物，這也是無可奈何的事。所以隨著兒時的天真像久放的氣球一樣漸漸地漏氣乾癟，她也不再提起，默默把那個名字和其它心事給埋進心裡最深處。  
_Haku_ ──她是這麼叫他的。同時她又記得他是琥珀川。由於記憶實在太過模糊，她不能確定到底他是一個人還是一條河，或者他真的是一條龍？  
她猜想這不算什麼不可思議的事，畢竟她修習日本畫六年，最擅長描繪的就是龍。  
她的老師總愛開玩笑說她肯定曾經親眼見過真正的活物才能畫得那麼傳神，筆觸下得那麼篤定。事實上，她自己也不知道那一股奇異的熱情是發自哪裡，又燃燒了她身上的哪個部分才得以持續至今。  
不禁想起那條在她夢境裡出現的龍，牠看起來比真實要更真實，一鱗一爪都歷歷可見，一念之間，就在她的面前活了過來。望著天上飄移的雲，她吐出一個充滿渴望的嘆息。

＊

四月的某一個傍晚，在山毛櫸去年脫落的朽葉底下凍結一般動也不動地睡了整個冬天的樹蛙，聽著潺潺水聲從冬眠中醒來。牠聽見春天沿著山泉湧出的小徑，將新綠播灑在山林裡的歡騰聲響。冬季裡沉寂的生命也在這如歌的旋律中甦醒，樹蛙跟著春天的腳步下山，湧泉淅瀝瀝流過地表的泥土和野草，往山腳下的水田傾注。冰涼的泉水喚醒樹蛙那些在田地土壤裡冬眠的獵物，吸引牠躍入水田優游覓食。  
幾個月前乾涸的水田已經有如一面面光潔的鏡子，阡陌縱橫，映著桔梗色的天空。春水回暖，農民早已整完地，泥漿沉澱土表，水田清澈見底，水面上立著成排萌黃色的細小稻株。  
保科穿著橡膠雨鞋蹲在田埂上，眼睛盯著水田裡一顆顆的鮎魚卵。他被這些透明水泡般的東西給迷住，完全忘了該幹的活，他的紀錄簿和儀器都丟在另一頭的柏油路上。  
「請問──」有個聲音把保科召喚回魂，那個面生的女孩子貌似從馬路那頭喊了很多次，正顫顫巍巍地踩著狹窄的田埂走過來。  
「不好意思，因為一路上都沒有人，」靠近一看，女孩其實是比保科還要稍微年長的年輕女性，隨性的打扮，藍色牛仔褲沾了花花綠綠的顏料，她的視線靦腆地掠過保科的臉。「我想請問葛城家要怎麼走？這裡是天野原町嗎？葛城家應該在九丁目但我完全搞不清楚方向──」她一股腦將問題傾倒而出。  
「葛城家嗎？」保科親和力十足的圓臉立刻亮起，「太剛好了，如果妳不介意稍等一會的話，我可以帶妳過去──啊！孵出來了！」他突然大叫，又蹲回原位伸手指著靠近田埂的某處。  
「什麼？」女孩好奇地蹲在他旁邊，探頭看向他指的地方。  
「鮎魚的卵，魚卵顫抖個不停表示魚苗快要破卵而出。看，這一隻已經孵出來了。」  
透明的小魚肚子上仍帶著蘋果綠顏色的卵黃，有些還在同樣透明的卵膜裡掙扎扭動，有幾隻孵化的小魚則笨拙地在水底打滾。不久之後牠們都將快活地嬉游在這片水田裡。  
「我第一次看到鮎魚孵化。沒想到又黑又大仔的鮎魚剛出生時只有這麼小一點。」女孩說。  
「很難想像吧。」保科笑著點頭，「現在還留在田裡的就剩這些小傢伙，牠們的爸媽都順著渠道游回湖裡了。」

他們又蹲在那裡觀賞了一陣子，保科才憶起正事，搔著頭請女孩再等一下，蹦蹦跳跳地跑回馬路去取他的器材，檢測過土壤和水質，隨便觀察了稻苗的色澤和生長狀態，囫圇吞棗填滿紀錄項目，匆忙了事。  
保科背著儀器和女孩一同走在柏油路上，他解釋：「這裡的地主雨宮先生特別允許我使用那塊田當作實地考察的資源，我是農學部的學生。」  
「不過比起水稻，你好像對鮎魚比較感興趣。」女孩直言。  
「哎，被妳發現了。」他一副要她保守秘密似地眨眨眼，「順便一提，我是保科怜一郎。」  
「荻野千尋，」她說，「知道葛城家代表……你也認識七重婆婆？其實我是她的甥孫女。」  
「mmm…我也猜到了。」保科意味深遠地拉長語調，「妳是那個繼承人。」  
他聽見她小聲嘀咕：「看來除了我之外，這件事對所有人來說都不是新聞了。」

雨季到來之前的天氣很晴朗，空氣乾爽清新，鄉間的道路上少有行車，除了遼闊無盡的梯田，他們也經過種著甘藍、大根、白菜的菜圃，低矮的心型葉叢下埋著甘藷根，還有一叢叢作為綠肥的蓮華草紅紫色的花絮招引蝴蝶來採食。  
千尋忍不住伸了個懶腰，伸展一下坐電車僵硬的四肢。  
「事實上，我們都在等著妳來呢。」保科冷不防說道。  
「等我？」  
千尋想要問他那是什麼意思，但前方的某個他們以為是落葉堆或者一包棄置垃圾的物體忽然晃動了起來。  
定睛一看，那竟然是一個皺巴巴的老太婆，老太婆手裡握了支傘。  
「三知子婆婆！妳怎麼跑到這裡來了？」保科見狀大叫，三步併成兩步上前把老人家從馬路上扶起。  
老太婆噓開他試圖攙扶的手。「去、去──小伙子，不用你來，我好端端的顧得了自己。」  
「三知子婆婆！」他一臉哭笑不得，「妳才剛動完髖關節的手術，金子大夫不是交代妳乖乖在家調養嗎？」  
「哼！別把老人家當廢物，臭小子！看到你們那副模樣就討厭──七重走了以後，小鬼們一個個沒事就大驚小怪，就怕咱們這些老骨頭哪天一不小心摔著了就翹辮子──怎樣，沒說錯吧！」  
「婆婆，妳到底要不要讓我幫妳？」他手叉腰，擺出母雞的威嚇架勢。  
三知子婆婆懷疑地打量保科的雨鞋和捋起的袖口，上面滿是他在田裡不甚優雅地移動過的痕跡。「你渾身都是爛泥巴，栽進田裡了嗎蠢貨。」她陷在皺褶裡的鴉黑眼睛骨碌轉向一旁的千尋，粗聲粗氣地使喚：「妳！妳過來背我！」  
「婆婆，人家是客人耶！」保科責備地說。  
「客人你個蘿蔔頭，」老太婆用鼻子冷哼，「要是以為逃避得了責任的話，就太天真了。」  
「妳和一花婆婆老是這個那個說個沒完。」保科咕噥。  
他們究竟在說什麼？千尋疑惑地聽他們對話。  
「不要緊，保科君，」她插嘴打圓場，「讓我來背老太太吧。」  
「歹勢歹勢──」保科抱歉地看她蹲下，背起壞脾氣的三知子老婆婆。

千尋慶幸老太婆不止看起來像落葉，重量也輕飄得像落葉。  
「三知子婆婆要去哪裡？」保科問。  
老太婆咕噥了一聲。  
「又是老人會嗎？你們該不會又在密謀什麼惡作劇了吧？」  
千尋看不到後面的情形，只聽見保科慘叫，三知子老婆婆似乎用傘的尖端戳他。  
「保科君，老人會要怎麼走？」千尋隔著肩膀往後問。  
保科逃難似地跑到她前頭。「我來帶路！」

來到住家櫛比鱗次的八丁目，保科口中的老人會位於村子中心一處土藏內。被稱為海鼠壁的外牆釘著菱形交錯的平瓦、每片平瓦的間隙用石灰泥填起，如此一來堅固又防水火，曾經是用來囤積貨物的倉庫，現今已成為天野原町老人們每日閒磕牙的根據地。  
千尋發現天野原町的住宅清一色都是木造或白壁土藏的傳統建築，坐落在一人高的野面積石垣之上，歷時數百年陽光、雨水和風雪的洗禮，古法堆造的石垣被砥磨出沉著內斂的紋理與色澤，扛著與它們同樣淵源的此地住民的家屋，繼續迎向今後未知的旅程。

「打擾了──」進門後是寬敞的土間，堆滿木桶、竹簍、掃帚，牆上掛著幾串草履，一股乾燥稻梗和蘆葦的氣味撲鼻而來。千尋把三知子婆婆安置在上框架高的木地板上，老人家手環胸大剌剌箕坐。她轉向保科，正打算問他接下來怎麼辦──  
「哎呀，」裡頭走出一個笑意盈盈的女人，苗條的身型穿著雅致的小紋和服，她走到三知子旁邊低身跪坐，優雅地向千尋施了一禮，「還煩請您替我們把三知子送過來，非常感謝。」  
幾乎是條件反射，千尋倉皇回禮。「哪裡哪裡。」  
女人有雙非常美麗的手，交疊在暗褐木地板上皎潔修長的手指教千尋看得目不轉睛，很奇怪，因為打照面的一瞬間她直覺認為女人應該更接近於三知子婆婆的歲數，然而不管怎麼瞧，都猜測不出女人的實際年齡，妝容光滑的臉龐宛如有田的白瓷，春風吹拂般的笑容紓緩了千尋莫名的緊張感。  
「睦月阿姨，三知子婆婆就拜託妳了，」保科開口，「我還要帶荻野小姐去葛城家。」  
名為睦月的女人露出驚訝的表情。「怎麼不進來喝杯茶再走？我們都很期盼荻野小姐的到來呢，請進來喝杯茶吃些點心吧。」  
要拒絕別人的好意是相當困難的，尤其睦月和和氣氣的微笑下隱藏著不容拒絕的強勢，於是千尋發現自己和保科雙雙被領入老人會內室。千尋從保科臉上受驚的表情隱約察覺出他們正朝龍潭虎穴前進，但此時反悔也太遲了。

在他們踏入室內的那刻，裡頭亂哄哄各忙各事的老人們停下手邊動作，一致看向他們──更正確地說是看向千尋。頓時，千尋理解了一塊肥肉被掂斤估兩的感受。各種批判、估量的目光齊齊落在她身上，老辣、犀利的評論接踵而來。  
「不會太年輕了點？根本還是個小姑娘嘛。」  
「都是成年人了還什麼小姑娘，我們那個時代啊那個年紀都給三個小鬼餵過奶了。」  
無意間聽到了隻言片語，千尋尷尬地不知該往哪瞧，弓著背坐在睦月給她安排的座位，同時不禁著惱起來，這些分明根本不認識她的人憑什麼如此自以為是地談論她？而且從下了電車來到這個天野原町以後，她遇到的人們老是在話語之中意有所指，令她感到莫名心煩。  
砰、砰、砰。三知子老婆婆拿雨傘用力敲起茶几。  
「吵死了！你們這些老番癲，該幹什麼幹什麼去！」她一吼之下，其他老人突然間變得如孩童般羞怯，紛紛安分地回歸自己原先在做的事，頗有裝傻的意思在，下棋的下棋，看報的看報，寫俳句的低頭苦思，因為他忘了剛才想到的那一句。  
「請千萬不要放在心上，大家沒有惡意的。」睦月替他們沏茶時頻頻賠不是，千尋只好一再地安撫她表示沒關係。啜口晶瑩澄碧的煎茶，她嘆了口氣，坐在她旁邊的保科瞇著眼對碟子裡切得四方小巧的羊羹傻笑，沒想到三知子婆婆先下手為強，風捲殘雲地把香甜的茶食吞進肚裡，還對他露出缺了牙的邪惡笑容。  
總覺得一直遭受欺負的保科快哭出來的樣子，千尋把自己那份羊羹推到他面前。

一名先前和睦月說過話的老婦人起身走向千尋。  
「妳好，荻野小姐，我是楠一花。」她威嚴地向年輕女人點點頭，「對於七重的事我們都感到非常遺憾。」  
不知該如何應對，千尋垂首恭敬地行禮，沒來由地覺得慚愧，她非常肯定這裡的所有人都比她更加熟悉七重婆婆，然而，她卻是受到如此慰唁的人。  
一花女士在千尋對面坐下。她老邁但仍舊高貴的姿態令千尋想起七重婆婆若還在世也是差不多的歲數，這麼一提，活像老頑童的三知子婆婆應該也與她們同輩。  
「七重和我是認識幾十年的朋友，我曉得她極為重視葛城家從文政年間（1818-1829）興建到現在一脈相傳的家邸，她本身因為某些緣故而終生未婚，自然沒有後代。」一花女士一本正經地陳述，嚴正地看著千尋，使她不得不正襟危坐，「知道七重為什麼決定把財產都留給妳嗎？」  
「我完全不明白。」她誠實以對，「我……老實說我並不是那麼了解七重婆婆，照理說比我有資格繼承的大有人在，我甚至還稱不上完全自力更生，為什麼婆婆不選擇家母或其他舅舅阿姨呢？」  
「正因為妳是個不知世事的年輕人，至於妳那些舅舅阿姨──」她搖頭。  
「他們全是些沒有想像力、未老先衰的中年人，絲毫不了解葛城家的真正價值，即使憑心看來都是好人，在意想不到之處也會展露貪婪醜惡的嘴臉。七重早就料想到他們得到葛城家後會怎麼做──賣掉土地和房子，到時候葛城家不是變成國家的財產，美其名為博物館還是文化財，或者更糟，變成民宿旅館，任憑低俗之人隨意出入，不管哪個都不可原諒，都將污衊葛城家真正價值。如果是別人一定會做出那般可憎的行為。」  
「正因為妳是不知世事的年輕人，多少還很天真，」她強調似地複述，銳利的眼神直視千尋的眼睛，「最重要的是，我們知道妳是最合適的人選。」  
_鈴。_  
驀地千尋發覺自己正對上心底深處那扇緊閉的門，在門後面有些什麼，千尋還沒有勇氣探知。回過神，她看見一花女士肅穆地朝她施禮，急忙手足無措地壓低腦袋回以一禮。保科在她旁邊安靜地喝茶，三知子婆婆咕噥著聽不清的話。  
一花女士說完話離去後，他們稍坐一會兒便告辭了。

「好可怕啊──」回到路上，往九丁目前進時，保科餘悸猶存地瑟瑟發抖。  
「一花（Hitohana）、三知子（Michiko）、睦月（Mutsuki）──七重（Nanae），」千尋喃喃自語，「這些名字是怎麼一回事？」  
「妳也發覺了？」保科說，「有點詭異對吧？總共有七個。」  
「所以還有二、四、五？」  
他點頭。「我曾聽過她們被稱為七魔女什麼的，天之原上鎮守的七魔女。」  
魔女。千尋好像突然想起什麼，那端頭緒很快地又將煙消雲散。  
「唔，我不是本地人所以也不清楚真假，但我聽Yukari說──她是一花婆婆的孫女──睦月阿姨打從她小時候到現在外表一點兒都沒有改變。聽起來真有點魔女的味道。」保科說，他自己也顯得半信半疑。  
想抓住那消失中的思緒，她急忙問道：「保科君，這裡有一條叫做琥珀川的河嗎？」  
「這個嘛，唔，精確說來並不是 _一條河_ ，」保科思索了一下，指著一條人工渠道，「妳瞧，這些在町裡和街道房舍互相錯綜穿插的水渠，它們全是人工挖掘並從原本的琥珀川分流導入而成，源頭就在比良山上，而原本的琥珀川本身即是流遍全山的廣闊水脈的統稱。」  
「原來如此。」千尋驚奇地望著渠裡輕快流過的河水，她忍不住自問，「那麼我小時候掉進去的又是哪一條支流？」  
「妳曾經掉到河裡過？」保科感興趣地看著她。  
「其實也不怎麼記得了，還是我媽告訴我的，那時候大人們都開玩笑說我是被龍神給救起來的呢。」她眨眨眼。  
沒想到保科居然回答：「哦，哪一個龍神？咱們這裡有三個龍神喔。下回妳去神社裡瞧瞧就知道了。」

＊

葛城家簡直是龐然大物，千尋瞪著眼前景象咋舌驚嘆。甚至比她印象中還要更巨大。雖然曉得祖母那邊的葛城家過去是武士家系，在幕末也有一百五十石以上的年奉，最少也算得上中階武士，而葛城家自然是一堂堂武家屋敷。但是這麼大──到底有多大，她得去和阪口律師要地契來看才掌握明確數值。  
塗抹柿漆的奢華黑塀只略略框起宅邸的門面，裡面的庭院早已和後方的山林融為一體，不可分割。中央的藥醫門由四根柱子接起冠木與梁，支著厚重的屋根，模樣森嚴，主屋巨大的茅葺屋頂在後頭嚴陣以待，氣勢逼人。  
「我還是不敢相信七重婆婆一個人在這裡頭生活。」  
「啊那個，我貌似忘了跟妳說，其實我也住在這裡。」旁邊的保科突然說道，有些羞怯地比比自己，看到她茫然的表情他又加了一句，「阪口律師沒有跟妳提過這裡的房客嗎？」  
「他說他不是很喜歡用電話談公事，詳細事宜會找時間和我當面討論。我不知道七重婆婆有收房客。」  
「老人家一個人住總是不太方便吧。」保科含糊回答。  
這讓千尋思考起來，她在這之前還未真正想過要如何處置這座宅邸，即使了解七重婆婆不希望這兒最後淪為博物館或是民宿旅館之類的下場，但是千尋有能力維持這樣一座大得驚人的房子嗎？要維持這裡意味著持續的關注和一筆不小的開銷，她連該如何維生都還沒有概念，要如何一肩扛起這個擔子？此刻又冒出了房客的問題。  
保科在一旁滔滔不絕地介紹起這座宅子的歷史。「圍牆的黑板塀只剩下前半部分，裡頭的幾座倉庫和工具房都被燒毀，唯獨母屋完好無缺，不過呀，光是母屋也足夠壯觀了。」  
他們通過藥醫門後繞過了正門玄關，進入內庭的另一個前門，前門旁擺了一具低矮的長方形胡桃木鞋櫃，奇異地和周遭景色處得很融洽。上了石階，保科拉開厚實的木板舞良戶，一陣塵埃飛揚，陽光中如金雨般灑下，這在千尋心中可不是什麼美景，只彰顯了房子很久沒好好打掃的事實。  
「榻榻米！這麼多的榻榻米！」看過保科拉開的一扇扇襖門後面無止境的房間數量，千尋幾乎要放聲尖叫，「這到底要怎麼保養啊？！」  
「呃，我們都住在樓上，」保科手指天花板，「包括我一共有三個人。」  
還有樓上！千尋的臉垮了下來。

「妳還好嗎？」遞給她一杯水，保科謹慎地問道。  
他們此時身在泥土地板的廚房裡，千尋癱在長凳上，終於認清她確實是一花女士所說的天真不知世事的年輕人──她絕對沒有可能維持得了這棟房子！  
這麼多榻榻米，更別提還有一堆襖、障子，假設襖和障子所貼的和紙每年都要更換的話，那會是多麼浩大的工程，榻榻米一年最少也要全部搬出去曬一次吧？  
她光想到這裡就已經頭昏腦脹了。  
「既然是魔女，難道七重婆婆身邊有妖精還是式神什麼的幫她整理房子和庭院嗎？」千尋隨口一問。  
「這就不得而知了。」保科坐在長凳的另一頭，和她一起望著牆壁發呆。  
往好處想，至少這宅子有電路設備，大概是到七重婆婆這一代才裝置的。不過當然沒有冷氣了。半個多小時下來，千尋也只看到了葛城家的大概，但是少了什麼東西的不自然感一直堵在她胸口，彷彿她忘了一件至關緊要的事。  
是什麼呢？

依舊，這是一幢挺拔端莊、氣度非凡的宅邸，若不是被它煞費周章的構造給震得驚慌失色，她很樂意探索它的每吋細節。打從再次見到它的第一眼開始，千尋便想著要如何摹下建物的神韻，她想像四季的光影變化會給這幢房子營造怎樣不同的風情。夏季會使它披上一層萌蔥深綠的織錦，連宅裡最幽深的角落都會煥發鮮明的生命力；當第一片紅葉飄落前庭，秋意帶來的豐富色彩一吋吋拓染茅草葺的屋頂，逐漸把暗影暮色都帶回屋裡；飄散風花的冬日會積起深雪，水銀般的朗朗明月一從雲層裡探頭，四處便閃耀照人。更不用說，等到早春，前庭的幾棵重瓣垂櫻吐露花序，簇簇繁花盛開，將如雲霧一般把宅邸籠罩。  
她多麼期待能親眼望見、親身感受那四時交替的韻律。  
究竟該怎麼辦才好？

「今天多虧有你，我自己一個光是要找到葛城家都成問題呢。」千尋告訴送她到車站的保科。  
「別太感謝我，舉手之勞而已。」保科露齒一笑。千尋也微笑，相處半天下來她發覺這個身型如嬰兒般圓潤的青年擁有能讓周遭的人感染他愉快心情的力量。  
「星期六我會再來一趟，到時候便能和阪口律師談談這棟房子和其它事情。」  
「荻野小姐，」她準備道別，但保科叫住她，面露猶豫之色，「妳會讓葛城家保持原樣，沒錯吧？」  
「我會想辦法。」這是千尋唯一能給予的保證。

＊

今年春天她拿到了MFA（Master of Fine Arts）學位，從此以後真正脫離學生的身分。所學專長不是時下流行的設計相關領域，出乎眾人意料地她將全副精神投入日本畫創作中──沒錯，現在她終於想起來了，升高中那一年的春天，七重婆婆正好拜訪當時位於栃木市的家裡，為了祝賀她考取理想的高中，那時婆婆給了她一本精緻的木棉刺子繡手帳，裡頭的隔頁是一幅幅被選來象徵一年各月份不同時令風貌的日本畫複製畫，她當下著了迷。當年那本手帳開啟了她跌跌撞撞的探索之旅。決定正式學畫是她所下的一件重大抉擇，對她的父母來說也是不小的驚嚇，可以想見他們並不很贊成她的決定──高中剩下的兩年她努力補強基礎技巧、超乎預期考上京都藝大美術科，才稍稍使他們安了心。  
然而有些時候，即使是現在，當她看著眼前攤開的和紙或白絹，心中仍是一片惶然可怖的空白，無論是否已經打好了底稿。  
不確定感。

坐在千本通的小店裡吃完焼き鳥丼，千尋拿出小冊子速寫起店裡的擺設，下筆如飛地畫下面對Counter座席區料理燒烤的師父、碳爐燒網上一串串雞肉燒烤、瓶瓶罐罐的醬料、筷子筒、面紙包──  
「感謝招待。」  
尋聲看去，千尋的視線滑過桌上的碗公、味噌湯碗，觸及一隻男人的手，迅速想起她並不是獨自用餐。太過煩心以至她差點忘記邀她出來的人正坐在她的斜對面，興味盎然地看著她素描。  
「烤雞肉串嗎？」她挑眉。  
「不，有機會看妳這麼自在隨性地作畫。」藤堂說。  
要解釋藤堂與她的關係有點困難。藤堂的父親是國內知名的美術評論家，同時也是她恩師的贊助人，他們在某個奇特的宴會場合被人牽線介紹，之後每個月固定會見上一兩次面，通常是飯局，多數時候是四五人以上的聚餐。很難說藤堂對她感興趣或什麼，她可不打算自作多情。或許，在某種程度上他中意她在繪畫上的可能性，但此時仍缺乏什麼振奮精神的表現足以讓他付出更大的投資，於是他們就維持著一段不冷不熱、不鹹不淡的關係至今。  
「最近兩年我的確速寫得太少，」她承認，「好習慣很難維持。」  
「這倒是真的，」他點頭，抬手悠閒地吸了口菸。  
「藤堂先生，問你可能比較合適，」放下鉛筆，千尋頓了頓，整理好她的疑問，「我意外繼承了一幢文政─天保時期落成的舊武家屋敷，房子的狀況良好，很自然地我不希望它毀在我手上，傷腦筋的是我缺乏照顧老房子的知識和資源，也許你可以給我一些建議？」  
「之前的主人怎麼維護的？」  
「這就是問題所在，我不曉得。」  
藤堂將煙灰輕彈入灰皿。「算妳運氣不錯，對於老房子我有第一手經驗。」作為一當之無愧的貴冑子弟，儘管年僅三十若干歲，藤堂意外地對此類事物很有概念。「習慣之後其實也沒有很複雜。首先，既然屋況良好，先前的主人必有一套方法，電話簿之類的地方應該會記載認識的職人、工務店的聯絡方式，妳可以向他們詢問前主人的例行做法。以上是維護建築本體的公式原則，比較困難的應該是每日基礎的打掃工作吧──這就要看個人的努力了。」  
千尋對打掃衛生還算小有自信，不過那是就她的小公寓房間而言，葛城家隨便一個三十五疊的廣間就是她公寓面積的三倍以上。一想至此，她不由得嘆氣。  
順著這個思路千尋又想到，那個朝東的十二疊房間很適合當作畫室使用。也許把房間裡的榻榻米移走改裝成洋室是個不錯的主意，由於不能再佔用學校的公共畫室，她絕對需要一間自己的工房。  
也許她該乾脆搬進葛城家住下？

藤堂開車送她回到她的公寓。請教過藤堂的意見後，她心裡總算稍微有了底。情況不像一開始那樣絕望，在那之後她做了諸多思考──即使仍有不小的躊躇疑慮，她下定決心姑且放手一試。  
淋浴完，她快速搜括需要的物品，打包明天的行李。

＊

晨間的溫度舒適宜人，千尋拖著數天份的行李漫步在天野原町的田間小徑，行李中特別笨重的就屬裝著鹿膠、岩繪具、水干顏料、畫筆等畫材的箱子，不過這點不便暫時都被拋到腦後了，她情願為了沿途美景而放慢腳步。  
這一回沒有嚮導帶路也不打緊，千尋在上一次造訪時已把路程熟記在腦海中，從小她的方向感和空間感就不錯，能在腦中把走過的路簡明地規劃成如衛星導航般的資料庫，辨認方位因此難不倒她。雖說稱不上一樣顯著或奇特的天賦，至少相當實用。  
鷺鷥在水田裡走動，她在路上還遇見幾隻蹲坐在路肩一動不動沉思的樹蛙，行李箱的滑輪在柏油路上轆轆滾動的聲響驚飛一群麻雀，使牠們混亂地撲動翅膀，竄進最近的一棵樟樹枝頭，她的目光越過樹頂望見一隻黑鳶掠過天空，往湖的方向飛去。  
千尋把視線重新定向前方，一輛牛車迎面而來，保科在上面朝她揮著手。  
牛車停定，保科從車上跳下。「站長打電話說妳到了，還拖著一箱行李，我經過八丁目時拜託阿茂順道把牛車借給我。」  
那輛裝飾成慶典色彩的牛車看得千尋有些傻眼。「沒有人提醒過我天野原町的消息網路這麼靈通，早知道我就把行李留給你，自己散步過來了。」扯了扯深藍色的行李箱，千尋假裝氣憤，但嘴角忍不住偷笑。  
「下次記得打電話，一通電話，隨時為您效勞。」保科說，「假日很閒呢。」  
他們合力把深藍行李箱搬上牛車，千尋接著跳上去，問過保科後她小心地把手放在水牛阿茂（和牠的人類主人同名）的背上，滿懷感激地輕輕撫摸阿茂皮膚緊繃的背部，感謝牠載他們一程。保科提議既然借了牛車，等回葛城家卸下行李後，他可以載她四處參觀認識天野原町的環境。阪口律師下午四點才會到達葛城家，在那之前千尋有很多事情可做。

待他們再度回到葛城家，時間正好是中午。保科點了外送的蕎麥麵，總共來了三碗，千尋付了自己那部份的錢。  
「感激不盡，」保科雙掌一合，「歹勢歹勢，雖然我也想請客，但是窮學生身不由己。」  
就當千尋納悶著第三碗蕎麥麵是誰的，前頭突然傳來舞良戶開啟的聲音。「我回來吃午飯了。」一把幽幽的人聲飄進廚房，但始終沒有見到人影，只感受到一陣過堂風吹來，第三碗麵就連碗帶麵一起消失無蹤。  
揉了揉眼睛，她結結巴巴地問保科看見了沒，保科卻一臉疑惑地反問她看見什麼。更奇怪的是他堅持自己只叫了兩碗麵，兩碗都有放豆腐皮。  
「你沒有感覺到那陣怪風？」她一臉不信地再問。  
「哦那個啊，這種木造房子都會在屋簷下設排煙口，因為以前會燒木炭嘛，所以時不時就會有這種怪風，夏天的時候還好，到冬天就受不了了，我每次想拿東西堵住但不知道為什麼總是找不到風口，說也奇怪。」  
── _搞不好_ ，搞不好坐在她對面的保科其實是個很不得了的──神經很大條的人，千尋驚覺。

午飯過後，千尋翻找著七重婆婆留下的不少文件資料，裡頭多半都是舊帳單或她看不明白的銀行通知單，至於一些私人書信千尋恭敬地放在一邊，不打算翻閱。  
翻來翻去一無所獲，她轉而求助於一旁打瞌睡的青年。「保科君，你知道婆婆以前都怎麼打理這幢房子的嗎？」  
「蛤？」保科揉揉睡迷糊的眼睛，「什麼？」千尋重複一次問題，他搖頭。「歹勢歹勢，我只知道一直以來，房子總是轉眼間就恢復如新了。」  
千尋猜想他用的是比喻法，沒有深究其意。  
「不過物部可能會知道吧，畢竟他是個以收集主婦雜誌為嗜好的人。」保科又說，一邊點頭表示贊同自己的話。  
這個物部是何許人物，千尋不久後就會明白了。

下午三點五十五分，律師的車開進九丁目的巷子裡。他停好車，走過藥醫門到葛城家前門並按下門鈴時，屋裡老爺鐘的時針正好喀擦一聲推向四點整。

＊

事情的發展令人感到措手不及。  
乒乒砰砰的腳步聲在緣側走道響起，千尋還在摸索舞良戶木板門要怎麼打開，保科已經喊著「阪口先生！」從外面捷足先登，好像在院子那邊埋伏了很久。千尋好不容易把門推開，就見保科笑容滿面地從律師手中接過一個精美的白色紙袋。  
「一點小意思，不成敬意。」假日還西裝筆挺的律師一雙笑瞇瞇的眼看向千尋，「您好，荻野小姐，這還是初次見到本人，之前若有禮數不周，請多海涵。」  
「您好，」感到有些迷惑，她愣愣地點頭招呼，「謝謝您百忙中抽空前來。」  
「這不是尊夫人親手做的焦糖布丁嗎？還特地帶來給我們，您人真是太好了！」這時確認過紙袋內容物的保科正眨著如幼犬般濕潤明亮的大眼睛看著律師，崇拜之情溢於言表。  
「哈哈，」律師優雅地笑了笑，「我擅自猜測了請別見怪──但各位今天的晚餐應該還沒有定案吧？如果不介意的話，請收下這些。」他提起另一隻手上的塑膠袋。  
千尋看了眼袋子裡的東西，裡面全是蔬菜肉類，數量、種類非常之豐富。「呃，您考慮得真是周到。」  
「牛腩的部分內人已經事先稍微醃過入味了，烤起來應該不會太硬，至於肋眼，內人說保證好吃；青椒、洋蔥還有高麗菜等等都是剛才經過雨宮先生家時他們贈送的。」律師如數家珍地介紹起來，並且非常自然地指揮起現場：「啊那個，保科君，烤肉架的事就拜託了。荻野小姐，讓我們移步到裡面，坐下來好好地聊一聊吧。」

捲起襯衣袖口，阪口律師穿梭在廚房裡張羅泡茶的用具，熱水在爐子上燒，律師熟門熟路地找出茶具組和茶葉罐。雖說這畫面一點也稱不上超現實，千尋還是忍不住揉了揉眼睛。她好歹也該覺得慚愧才對，雖然決定了要照料這棟房子，但她居然連茶具放在哪裡都不曉得。  
一杯香氣飄溢的茶放在她面前。「您不會有問題的，荻野小姐。」像是讀出了她內心的焦慮，阪口律師這麼說。  
正坐於她對面，律師從容地品嘗了一口茶。「遺產繼承的相關手續，我會從旁協助，您無須擔心，這是葛城女士生前拜託我的事，我會好好完成。葛城家的情況，想必您已有所了解，有什麼難題這裡的住民也絕對會伸出援手──唔，保科君可能不是那麼可靠，但其他人都相當能幹，這點請相信我。」  
啊，千尋想，保科君就這麼殘酷地被崇拜之人否定掉了。他本人正忙著在院子搭烤肉爐，渾然不覺自己正淪為兩人的談資。  
「哈哈哈，也不是說保科君沒有用啦，」律師笑著改口，暗地裡又捅了一刀，「只是絕對不能讓他自己一個人使用廚房，不然事情就不好了，您知道後院的倉庫是怎麼燒掉的嗎？哈哈哈。」  
……原來如此。千尋默默地將律師所言銘記在心──絕對不能讓保科單獨一人使用廚房！  
接著他們談起七重婆婆遺產的細部內容，除了不動產外，婆婆還留給她不少銀行存款。談話至此，千尋發覺律師的聲音在電話裡聽起來專業但總是微溫且不那麼熱忱，現在聽到本人說話，他顯得友善親切許多，大概真的不喜歡通過電話討論公事吧；尤其他瞇眼時眼角的笑紋更是給他理智冷靜的雙眼增添了不少笑意，這點從電話中可聽不出來，美中不足之處就是稍微太像狐狸了點。不過長相什麼的畢竟是天生的，怪不得人家。

想起藤堂的建議，趁著空檔千尋問阪口律師是否知道七重婆婆熟識的職人店家和他們的聯絡方式，她想知道婆婆以往是如何照料這幢房子。律師露出了傷腦筋的表情，「這個嘛，」他似乎想說些什麼，卻突然緘口。  
他可能也不知道吧，身為律師並不代表他會清楚客戶家裡所有大小事，千尋認為自己的問題可能給律師帶來了困擾，正想換個話題，廚房後門刷地打開了。  
「你！大老遠看到那輛花俏的SLR McLaren我就覺得不對勁，」一個氣勢洶洶的年輕男人站在門口，指著律師，「你這傢伙怎麼又跑來了！我不是說過律師與狗不得入內嗎？」  
「歡迎回來，物部先生，星期六還值班真是辛苦您了。」彷彿對方說的話一個字也沒聽見，律師愉快地招呼道。「晚餐是烤肉，您有興趣加入──」  
「我早知道了！」物部不耐煩地打斷律師那沒完沒了的客套話，「我看到保科一個人在外面，他手上拿著噴火器打算要點燃木炭，你們可能會想要在他造成任何無法挽回的傷害之前阻止他──」  
「天哪！」千尋驚呼，律師的話言猶在耳，她從長凳上一躍而起，拔腿往外頭跑。

拐過兩個轉角來到前院，果然看見保科手持一個與週遭環境格格不入的金屬瓶子，長長的噴火口正在左搖右晃尋找瞄準的目標，也就是烤肉爐裡的木炭。  
看他搖搖欲墜的樣子，她也心驚膽顫了起來。「保科君！快住手啊！」  
聽到她的叫喊，保科抬起頭來張望。「噢，荻野小姐，」然後低頭看了眼手中的噴火器，「妳是說這個嗎？沒問題的，我已經可以掌控好它的射程──」說著他便準備繼續本來要做的事，直到一隻手突然捉住他的後領，硬生生把他扯離烤肉爐旁。  
「還沒學乖嗎？你這個隱性縱火犯。」物部斥責，用另一隻手搶過保科手裡的噴火器後便放開他的後領。  
「物、物部！」摸摸被勒得很痛的脖子，保科可憐兮兮地叫道，「你可以別那麼粗魯嗎？」  
鬆了口氣，千尋終於能定睛打量新到來的這個男人。物部──律師和保科都是這麼稱呼他，真是個不尋常的姓氏──他和律師同樣都穿著西服，但檔次顯然沒那麼高，剪裁上稍微沒那麼瀟灑，年紀也比較輕，大約二十後半，跟千尋的年齡算是比較接近了。雖然穿著洋裁且制式的公務員西裝，但那張臉怎麼看都覺得該是在古日本的物語繪卷裡登場的人物，不然就是日本畫描摹的主題，或至少讓人覺得他是來自某種修習傳統藝道的古老家族流派，或時代劇裡的公卿貴冑──事實上，他令她稍微想起了Haku。  
這會兒千尋自己嚇到了自己。  
她已經很多年沒有想起Haku的模樣，然而這一刻她彷彿可以看見一個身穿白狩衣與水色括袴的男孩子站在院子那棵垂枝櫻底下。  
_鈴。_  
遠處有鈴聲響起。

「喂。」陌生的叫喚聲使她猛然清醒，她抬眼發現剛才受到自己注目禮的物部正往她這裡逼近，他口氣不善地說：「喂，叫妳哪。」  
「有事嗎？」她問。  
「我是不是在哪見過妳？」物部伸手用食指撫著自己眉心，這似乎是他思考時的慣性動作。  
「哎呀，物部先生，搭訕的台詞就沒有必要了，」阪口律師從廚房那頭慢悠悠走來，「這位是您未來的房東，荻野千尋小姐，說不準以後就會同住在一個屋簷下。」  
咦？她有跟律師提過她的打算嗎？千尋狐疑地朝律師瞥了一眼。  
「房東？」物部愣了愣，「她是葛城女士的繼承人？」  
「沒錯，從此以後我們就要仰賴荻野小姐的庇蔭，心悅誠服吧。」保科用手肘撞了撞他的腰。  
「別開玩笑了，」一掌揮開惱人的干擾物保科，物部走到千尋面前，盯著她良久，直到她背脊上的寒毛都豎了起來，他才下定決心般昂起頭，冷冷地宣布：「話說在前頭，我可不承認妳是葛城家的主人。」

＊

作出那個戲劇性的發言後，物部抓起放了食材的袋子，一語不發地開始切切洗洗，不久，一盤盤串好的生肉、蔬菜便在緣側走道高起的木地板上排成壯觀的一列，輪番等著上烤架。  
結果事情變成了這樣。給他們送來晚餐原料的律師先走了一步，偌大的院子裡只剩三個人。千尋大口嚼著青翠的萵苣包住的烤肉片，搭上阪口太太的獨門醬料滋味絕佳。  
雖然她並沒有懷著非得和房客們打好關係的想法，但也沒料到會有人反應得如此激烈。其實他承不承認都無所謂，千尋也不曾想過要大搖大擺地以主人自居，不，如果她為此感到一絲一毫不快也是因為對方太莫名其妙的緣故。  
天邊掛著西斜的太陽，五月裡下午五點半的天色稍亮，正是倦鳥歸巢的時間。  
院子的另一邊，保科拼命想和物部咬耳朵。「你是呆子嗎？說那種話，到時候被掃地出門怎麼辦？」他刻意壓低嗓音，又時不時往她的方向偷看，反而弄巧成拙顯得特別可疑。千尋假裝若無其事地數著天邊浮雲。  
物部陰沉沉地看他一眼，回頭迅速地將整齊排列在烤肉架上的烤肉串一一翻面，身手相當不凡。「她不會。」他只吐出這句話。  
「你怎麼知道？」對啊，你怎麼知道我不會把你一腳踢出葛城家？嚼嚼，千尋在心底附和。  
「我可是這幢房子的──」物部正要大聲回答，卻急忙煞住，轉而蹙起眉來聚精會神地瞪著手中的長竹筷，口裡嘟噥著無法辨識的句子，「……混帳……這誰說得出口啊……」他掩面低語。  
「──的什麼？」  
物部終究沒把話說完。端起一個空盤，他從爐架上揀起熟得恰好的烤肉，悉心地排了盤，遞給保科。  
「別以為照顧葛城家很容易，不得要領的城市姑娘撐得了多久？如果她哭著跑回家，這裡被丟著不管，到時候我就傷腦筋了。」  
「荻野小姐確實很擔心照顧葛城家的事，畢竟城市裡可找不到這麼大的屋子，大概也不習慣。這種事又不好假手他人，七重婆婆真是留了個燙手山芋呢。」保科一邊哈著氣吃尚嫌燙口的烤肉，一邊評論。  
「屋子？」物部頓了一下，「屋子的事還輪不到她操心，那是我的工作。我指的是別的──算了，跟你說也沒用。」

保科進屋去取他心心念念的焦糖布丁，到現在都還沒出來。千尋不著痕跡地偷瞄在一旁鎮守烤肉爐的物部。不慌不忙地，物部給烤爐添了些炭，架了個鑄鐵烤盤一鏟一鏟炒起山菜來。  
這山菜並非憑空冒出，聽說他們在烤肉，町裡有人特地送來了剛摘下的一種叫做urui的山菜，新鮮萌蔥的卵形捲心菜葉有著如同扇骨般的獨特葉脈，白嫩的莖引人食指大動。在那之後，陸陸續續又有不少人經過葛城家門前。  
「您好，這是boribori，不嫌棄的話請嚐嚐看。」一個把斗笠壓得低低的老頭捧起一竹篩的野生茸菇等著千尋收下。  
「這個是山芹菜。」  
「還有蕗菜，請一定要嚐嚐。」  
不知不覺間，裝著送來的山菜的那些篩子、簍子就快堆滿前院的緣側，還有人持續在進入葛城家的院子，更有許多送菜來的人乾脆留下來大啖烤肉，或和認識的人聊天說笑，漸漸地院子裡的人越來越多。物部的臉色也隨之越來越黑，似乎非常不滿外人隨意進出院子。確實，來的都是些形跡可疑的人。譬如說，方才穿過院子時千尋和好幾個模樣奇特的人擦身而過，有些狀似農夫穿著簑衣斗笠，還有的踩著高木屐臉畫歌舞伎隈取妝，甚至還有生著鮎魚鬚的男人、面上長毛的女人、三隻眼睛的小孩……應是在黃昏迷迷濛濛的光線之下她不禁看走了眼……人怎麼可能有三隻眼睛呢。  
「物部先生，我不知道你對我有什麼誤會，可是為了葛城家著想，我們理該盡釋前嫌──」這種一板一眼的話千尋即使拉長了臉也說不出口，所以她咬咬下嘴唇，尷尬地杵在原地。  
「給，」本以為會這麼僵持下去，物部卻突然塞了一盤氣味可口的炒山菜給她，看見她遲疑的表情，他挑了挑眉，表示：「 _人_ 雖然可疑，食物還是可以吃的。」  
千尋並不覺得他可疑，連忙否認：「我沒有覺得你可疑的意思──啊，」她捂嘴，意識到自己的失言。  
「我也沒有！」知道她誤解了他剛才的話，物部黑得媲美燒茄子的臉抽搐了一下，「我指的是他們！」他大手一揮，概括了整個庭院裡的人。「難道妳什麼都沒察覺嗎？！」  
這時，一個用華美的和服留袖遮住半張臉的女人上前給千尋奉了杯茶，嬌滴滴地說：「今年剛採收的八十八夜新茶，請喝，喝了福壽綿長。」  
「啊，謝謝──」她匆匆接過茶杯。  
嘴唇還沒有沾到杯緣，另一雙捧著漆器盒子的手就伸到她面前。  
「請吃柏餅。」  
「這酒饅頭配茶也好──」  
「甘納豆──」  
「草團子──」  
好幾雙手爭先恐後地朝著千尋伸長，她手裡捧著方才遮面女給的茶還有物部的炒山菜，早已沒有空位，想要拒絕，他們的聲音卻像海潮來襲般一波波拍下、埋葬她微弱的話語，難以名狀的一股恐懼感從她心底蔓生，纏繞她逐漸發不出聲的喉嚨，站立的腳也越發地沉重，寸步難移。  
怎麼、這是怎麼回事？看著面前一個個人影逐漸變形，輪廓的邊界模糊成一團黑壓壓、怪物般的巨大影子，她差點尖叫失聲──  
忽地，一支炒菜鏟威風凜凜地橫擋於她身前，攔下朝她湧來的食器與食物。身體突然能夠活動，千尋吃驚地轉頭。  
是物部，宛如流麗畫筆所描繪的眉眼此時怒氣沖沖，凶神惡煞。  
「你們這是在幹什麼？別給我得寸進尺！」他大吼，震耳欲聾的音量徹底壓制過他們的呼喊。他傾身往前，他們便往後，一來一往，最後他振臂驅趕，正氣磅礡，他們也如海潮般節節消退。「夠了！全都給我滾回去！」  
「物部家的大人生氣了！」有個聲音高喊。  
「──呀──呀──物部家的大人生氣了！」其餘的唱和聲接二連三而來。  
「快逃！」  
「嘻嘻──」  
「哈哈──」  
此起彼落的笑聲繚繞著院子，但原本形形色色齊聚一堂的人們越來越稀疏，幢幢似人的影子四散而去。笑聲卻一時之間不絕於耳。

物部單手扶額，撫按著抽痛的太陽穴。喃喃唸著「早該料到祂們會好奇跑來一睹葛城家新主人的樣貌」、「偏偏碰上了逢魔時刻，差點一發不可收拾」、「啊啊，看這情形，豈不是片刻都輕忽不得」云云。  
眼前的憂患已過，千尋動筷夾起一口炒山菜，津津有味地吃起來。「啊，這個真好吃。」她滿足地嘆息。  
物部冷颼颼地白了她一眼。  
將茶水一飲而盡，她把空杯放在一棵金桂樹的枝幹之間，掃了眼放在緣側的那些山產，弱弱地表示：「他們大概沒有惡意吧。」  
他深吸一口氣，彷彿擔心與她對話會令他氣絕而亡，「別把事情說得這麼簡單，惡意善意什麼的在他們身上根本無從區分，一個小小的惡作劇也可能釀成難以想像的大禍，類似的事情以往發生得可多了……」他看似將要叨念個沒完，卻猝然打住，若有所思地瞅著她，越瞅越面善，心中登時起了一個激靈。  
「我想起來了……」頹然地往後跌坐在一塊庭石上，他將頭埋進兩隻手掌中，呻吟道：「妳就是當年在息吹山的那位大人來時掉進琥珀川的那個小孩吧。原來如此，難怪刀自會說非妳不可。」刀自──這個略帶古風的用語是他對葛城七重的敬稱。  
這一個頓悟可以說是雪上加霜，他隨之陷入一片抑鬱之中，嘆氣連連。  
「那件事有這麼出名嗎？」她疑惑地問。  
「不是這樣的，」物部沒看她，眼神投向屋子的方向，狹長鳳目內隱含複雜情緒。他起身要往裡頭去，想了想，還是僵硬地告訴她：「妳如果要待在葛城家的話，最好別到處亂跑，更不要往水裡去──雖然我知道說這些也沒用，可是假使發生什麼事，很不幸地，如今的天野原已經沒有了會費心去拯救落水小孩的神明。」  
臨走前他也不忘收拾那些堆疊得亂七八糟的山菜供品，勤勉持家的美德表露無遺。

浮浮沉沉的太陽已沒入遠方山嶺，殘留幾縷淡霞意興闌珊地舒展於低空。  
日落後油然而生的冷清氣氛籠罩葛城家，一切看似如此幽寂，樹林的韻律吐息隱隱約約吹拂於千尋耳畔，草木精靈的對話也不脛而走。彷彿聽見輕聲耳語的她回身，撥過一綹垂髮，目光正好對上遼闊的天空，不見都市裡高樓矗立的天際線，只有後山蒼茫的影子，那嚴峻的形象宛如坐禪僧侶入定不動，無言地回望著她。

保科和物部兩人進屋後，一去無回。烤肉爐還擱在那裡，火應該已經熄了，她記得物部澆了桶水，嘶嘶咻咻地冒出了一陣蒸氣，現在就剩綿線似的白煙從泡水的灰燼中升起。院子裡微風習習，千尋坐在玄關乘涼，飽食後有些昏昏欲睡。  
一道比夜風更輕柔的聲音提醒她：「荻野大人，天色已晚，在外逗留並不妥當，請您快快進屋歇息。」  
「……誰？」她四下張望，幽暗的庭樹深處有抹人形的影子走出，在微光處顯形，一襲晶瑩通透的白千早，如月光般自肩頸流洩，天冠上垂墜的瓔珞的在風裡顫顫巍巍。對方凌波微步，轉眼間卻已在千尋身側。  
「小的名喚影見，」柔美低沉的中性嗓音清晰地在耳際響起，然而卻怎麼也看不清近在咫尺的面孔，「住在這幢宅邸裡。」  
「晚上好，影見先生。」迷迷糊糊中，千尋點頭行禮。  
瓔珞搖曳閃動，影見欠身回禮完，那道白色身影突然別過臉，狀似害羞地抬袖掩住臉。「中午時，真是不好意思，驚擾到您了。」  
那嗓音──千尋恍然大悟。怪風和第三碗蕎麥麵！真相大白。  
「小的在白天無法完全現形，只好以那種姿態進入屋裡，」影見慇懃解釋，千尋一掌拍上前額，對方的衣著裝束什麼的她都可以裝作視而不見，但是要她若無其事地回應這種對話就考驗到她的精神狀態。  
「呃，先不說那個，」她飛快岔開話題，「影見先生用過晚飯了嗎？我記得物部先生把剩下的烤肉蔬菜都收進屋裡──」  
「這點小事您無須掛心。反倒是您，就像小的先前所說，天色已晚，在外逗留並不妥當，」影見說，朝屋子的方向比了手勢，「請，荻野大人。」

「牛丼，一整天都沒看到你，跑到哪裡去鬼混啦？」保科在緣側彎身抱起一隻正想神不知鬼不覺地偷溜進屋的大貓。  
「喵──」貓大爺老大不爽，兩腳凌空蹬來蹬去，貓爪威脅地在保科面前晃著。  
「走，我們去廚房餵你吃肉。」不顧喵喵喵的抗議聲，他用麵包般圓圓的手抓著貓，哼著歌往裡頭走。  
保科前腳剛走，千尋和影見後腳就踏進屋裡。等到保科的背影在走廊上消失，千尋打了個大大的哈欠。  
「荻野大人，」影見開口，「您累了嗎？」  
有些太遲地掩住張大的嘴。「噯……有一點。」還未到就寢時刻，她得再捱個幾小時，否則若就這麼倒下去睡，可能三更半夜又要醒來，這樣折騰反而更痛苦──這麼想著，影見的身影忽然從她手邊消失，千尋嚇了跳，回神才發現他已走到她前頭，她不解地問：「怎麼了嗎？」  
他的衣袖指著保科離去的方向，朦朧的嘴角揚起一抹神秘的微笑。「還請您隨小的來。」

室內水氣氤氳，涓涓熱水自竹筒流入體積龐大的圓形陶缸內，缸中滿溢的水又沿著缸緣淌下，在檜木地板上往兩旁溝槽匯入。千尋浸在水缸裡的手腳懶洋洋地攤開，一身的疲憊彷彿都在水裡給化開了。  
領她到此處後，影見便翩然離去，留下千尋獨自探索這個驚喜的新發現。若不是影見帶路，她還不曉得葛城家有這麼一處地方。  
浴室朝向後山的那面牆上開了一片格子窗，窗欞外是後院黑壓壓的林子，外頭樹影凌亂交疊，室內則是水光粼粼。一輪明月照映在水面，千尋看著月影隨水晃盪，睡意漸濃。

陶缸裡的水源源不絕地注入浴室，水面不斷延伸，擴展，淹過浴室的木地板，流出牆上的格子窗，須臾間漫天漫地就成了一片汪洋。幾片雲絮掠過水中明月，在千尋的腿上投下陰影，她從坐著的姿態緩緩起身，踏著清淺的水，一路攪動水中凝聚的月光，走出了那扇窗。  
眼界中只剩一片渺渺水域，不知從何時開始，千尋發現自己正沿著一條鐵道前行。整個世界杳然無聲，她繼續走了一會兒，天上浮現點點星光，隨著她往前，到處都有星光如水珠一般滑下夜幕，墜入黝黑的海裡。  
_這裡只要一下雨就會變成海。_ 記憶中誰曾經這麼告訴她。  
好淺的海水，就在千尋這麼想時，走著走著，本來只及她腳踝的水位慢慢地上漲，到了她的腰間。如果再往前，這水是否會湮滅她？她不禁遲疑著該不該走下去。  
沿著這條鐵道，路的前面又有什麼？水深至此，其實已經舉步維艱，然而她的雙腳還是生了意識般自己動了起來。  
滑落夜空的星星在水中留下一道道痕跡，然後便沒入水底，成為海床碎石。千尋踮著腳尖，划水向前。海仍散佈著星輝，不同於沉下的隕星，海面上那些星輝逐漸變得堅硬，一片片透著水光有如白色的鱗片。  
這些鱗片轉瞬間又被旋風捲起，無數鱗片在空中打轉，幻化出龍形。白色的龍影掠過水面，將要飛過千尋頭頂。「別走！」她心下著急，便伸臂抱住了龍，隨他一起貼著水面低空飛行，她的半邊身體也在海裡浮浮沉沉。倏地，龍騰身一躍，直直衝入海中，緊抱著龍身的她也跟著衝進了海面下，水何時變得深不見底，黑漫漫地淹過她的眼鼻……

她忍不住掙扎，手腳使勁拍打使得水都濺出陶缸……水濺出……  
猛然睜開眼，四周四堵牆壁好端端地豎立在原處，她仍在葛城家那小小的浴室內。鎖骨以下浸在水中，竹筒仍然出著熱水，因此整缸水絲毫沒有變冷。  
又是夢嗎，肌膚接觸到龍鱗的部分還泛著熱水的溫度也驅散不了的寒意。她低頭檢視自己的身體。  
啊，手腳的皮都泡皺了。她連忙起身，裹著一條毛巾走到隔壁更衣間。有人──大概是影見──留了一套乾淨的浴衣給她，她迅速換上，繫好腰帶，輕手輕腳地拉開門，探頭往走廊一望。  
一樓的燈已經暗下，沒想到她在浴缸裡一打瞌睡就泡了這麼久，其他人都上樓休息了。  
她飛快地溜上樓，鑽進自己目前佔據的房間。  
關上房門的那一刻，她才發覺自己這種避人耳目的行徑很好笑，怎麼說她也是這裡名義上的主人，何必這麼偷偷摸摸。  
果然還是──心有慚愧吧。  
從小千尋就不是特別得長輩緣的小孩，既不大方熱情，長得也不可愛討喜，又總愛黏在母親身邊，看起來委實彆扭得很。即使到了這把年紀她也依舊不喜歡與親戚打交道，上了大學搬出來住以後，每逢過年過節，父母拜訪親友，她一次也沒跟著去，多年來總是任性而為。本來這麼過著她也不覺得有什麼不好，可是如今平白受惠，她才忽覺渾身不自在起來。倒也不是說她後悔當初沒和七重婆婆保持聯絡，多盡一些晚輩的孝道，或者該說這種後悔只是短期現象，就算重新來過一遍，她應該還是依然故我吧。維繫感情之類的事，她一點也不擅長。  
──然而，只要待在這個屋子裡，那些沉重的、覺得自己沒有做足的部分，就會這樣如千斤重擔般沉沉壓下。  
身處逆境飽受欺凌卻不失去善良天性──這類小說戲劇裡的主人公角色歷盡萬難後總會得到美滿的結局，例如《小公女》裡的Sara，最後大逆轉地繼承一筆意外財產，從此過著幸福快樂的日子，大抵所謂的好人好報就是這麼一回事。又怎麼輪得到自己呢，千尋想，她從來不是一個多好的人。  
拿出壁櫥裡的棉被，隨意舖了床，千尋倒頭便將全身捆進層層布團之中。

＊

數千年前，有個民族曾生動地想像──每日劃破長夜到來的黎明都是太陽神戰勝黑夜無數凶惡怪獸的結果。夜裡橫行的妖魔鬼怪被人類描摹得繪聲繪影，卻也不過是天馬行空的產物──逐漸地，人們如此確信。殊不知，在這個世界的各個角落，當凡人安穩沉睡的時候，天地鬼神依舊不為前者所知地大肆活躍著。

矇矇亮的天光印過窗障子的和紙，將黑夜白晝交界時那種曖昧未明的灰調迎進屋裡。二樓幾間房間的障子門都靜悄悄地緊閉著，裡頭的房客動靜全無。這天千尋醒來時覺得餓得難受，肚子越空虛，腦袋也越發清醒，勉強從纏得緊緊的棉被中掙脫，她琢磨著去廚房覓食。  
昨天那些烤肉，應該還有剩下吧。  
她特意穿過二樓起居室，從靠近廚房後院那頭的樓梯下樓。一樓也是光線黯淡，後院的參天古木翳去本就微薄的日光，使包括廚房在內，後面土間的所有房間都像蒙上一層塵埃般暮氣沉沉。  
拉了下從走廊天井垂下的吊燈開關，閃爍兩次後，電燈泡便亮起，柔和的黃光屏退一室陰暗。千尋摸進廚房，不經意地看到水槽裡堆成兩座小山的髒盤子，黏稠湯汁順著高聳的盤子山流下，水槽邊緣以及地板都遭殃。  
話說，他們昨天有用掉那麼多盤子嗎？而且，為什麼放到了早上啊？  
嘆了口氣，千尋束起袖子，走到模樣粗獷樸實的石頭水槽前，轉開龍頭。雖然餓得要死，可是視線範圍內出現了這麼多油膩膩髒兮兮的盤子，她也沒辦法自顧自地吃喝起來。  
拿起一個盤子，另一隻手很自然地往水槽上的平台摸索清潔用具，「咦，洗碗精呢？」平台上只有一個孤零零的菜瓜布。蹲下在水槽底下找了一會兒，但那裡除了疊了幾個水盆外並沒有洗碗精的蹤跡，她又打開旁邊看起來像是放清潔用品的櫃子，朝裡頭看進去，黑漆漆的櫃子裡好幾雙小眼睛也滴溜溜回看著她。  
鎮定地關上櫃子的門，千尋回到水槽前，抓起菜瓜布對著盤子猛刷。  
一連刷了七個盤子，她停下來喘口氣，這時便聽見窗外傳來窸窸窣窣的對話聲。  
「……山颪大人，今年沒有龍神還是不行啊。」  
「瀨戶大將，你又不是不知道，單憑咱們幾個根本請不出那兩位。」  
「拜託物部家的大人吧，請他去找白色的那位。」  
「對啊，金色和黑色的那兩位行不通啊。」  
千尋好奇地從盤子山的空隙中望向窗玻璃，視線正好對上一張青黑的獸臉貼著玻璃往廚房裡窺探，滿頭尖刺有如衝冠怒髮。嚇！她吃了一驚，倉皇抽身時手肘撞到一旁的盤子山，盤子從山頂開始傾頹，她連忙撲上前張開雙臂試圖穩住岌岌可危的盤子──  
「糟糕！被看到了！」窗外的妖怪大叫，一溜煙地跑了。  
──與此同時，匡噹匡噹兩聲脆響，兩個最頂端的盤子敵不過慣性原理相繼砸到了地上。千尋坐擁兩座盤子山，進退不得，只能歪頭看著地上的碎瓷興嘆。  
「搞什麼，怎麼這麼吵。」物部抱怨道。  
完全沒有聽到他下樓的聲音，千尋僵著已經往後扭到極限的脖子，看著一身家居和服的物部跨進廚房。  
見到廚房裡的慘狀，物部皺了皺眉，站到她身旁，修長指頭在距盤子山一兩吋前從空中劃下，不知道他做了什麼，千尋霎時感到一股靜電般微麻的暖意從抱著的盤子竄入身體裡，隨後他命令般說道：「放手。」  
千尋樂得從命，小心地往後退了兩步，立定不動。  
物部取了掃帚畚箕，把地上的碎片清理掉。「妳還真是笨手笨腳啊。」他不客氣地評論。  
被這麼說也不是第一次了，她摸摸後頸，方才扭轉過度的痠痛還在，比起疑似扭傷的脖子，笨手笨腳根本不痛不癢。  
物部看向盤子山，露出了「嘖，還真麻煩」的表情，不知道從哪裡抽出一條帶子，熟練地束起和服袖子。  
「拿來，」他朝千尋伸手，她看了看自己的手中，才發現原來這段時間裡自己一直握著那塊菜瓜布，便交了出去。接著物部不耐煩地朝她擺手作驅趕狀，指著長板凳要她乖乖坐好。  
千尋還不至於這麼厚臉皮，她提議：「我也來幫忙吧，兩個人一起比較快。」  
他愣了下後倒沒有異議。「去找條乾淨的毛巾，妳負責把盤子擦乾。」  
待她拎著乾毛巾回來，物部早已攻下半座小山，就見他引龍頭流出的水形成一層水膜將盤子包住，手裡的菜瓜布利索地一晃，不費吹灰之力，上頭的油漬湯汁便神奇地隨著水膜剝離，瞬間恢復光潔無垢的本來樣貌。如此一來，連洗碗精也不需要。  
千尋呆立著看了半晌，才默默地抓起乾淨的濕盤子擦拭。既然是魔女，難道七重婆婆身邊有妖精還是式神什麼的幫她整理房子和庭院嗎？和保科開玩笑的話語忽然浮上她心頭。也許，這個猜測並不離譜。  
這個廚房，是婆婆使用了一輩子的地方；碗盤食器的儲放方式，調味料的標籤分類，都透露著過去主人的風格與習慣，就連一桶桶醃製的醬菜漬物也是婆婆的口味。這麼一想，七重婆婆去世也不過一個多月的時間。因此屋裡四處都還留著婆婆生前生活的痕跡，彷彿老人家這一個多月來只是出趟遠門尚未返家。  
說起來，那時候就覺得奇怪了，總覺得這幢房子少了什麼。  
這幢房子沒有死亡的氣息──千尋愕然領悟。隨處皆可發現婆婆過去在此生活的證據，卻找不到她死去的跡象。應該出現在最醒目位置的佛壇絲毫不見影子，就算再不懂人情世故，千尋也知道人死後進行四十九日法要時線香一刻也不能熄掉，只是，這個家裡全然沒有焚香的氣味。  
「物部先生，葛城家供奉祖先牌位的地方在哪裡？」  
「牌位？妳是指靈璽嗎？這裡沒有那種地方。」物部斬釘截鐵地說。  
「咦？可是──上香什麼的，要怎麼辦呢？這樣不就不能供養祖先靈魂了──」其實她也不清楚祭拜的原理是什麼，兩邊的祖父母都健在，千尋這輩子連一場告別式都還沒出席過。  
「喂喂，上香是佛家的做法吧？」物部挑眉，「連祖先是成神還是成佛都不曉得就想要供養嗎？」  
千尋咬著嘴唇，照著他的指示把一疊擦乾的盤子收進碗櫥。「我──」她正想說她才不懂兩者差別，肚子卻咕嚕嚕叫了起來。  
物部渾身一僵──他絕對聽見了──緩緩側過頭，一臉不敢置信地看她，視線快速地瞥向她的腹部又立刻移開。  
差點忘了自己還餓著肚子，她的五臟廟肯定也因此而不滿了。「那個，有什麼可以吃的東西嗎？」  
清了清喉嚨，物部一本正經地說：「我看看，」話音未落，他已穿過廚房去查看冰箱儲存物，一看便沉下了臉。原來他昨天冰起來的烤肉全都不翼而飛，冰箱裡只剩生鮮食材。  
弄出一頓早飯需要花多少時間？

就像變魔術一樣，物部著手準備早餐的材料，一面還能間或著清洗盤子。千尋一頭霧水地被指派去淘米，等她抱著勉強能雙手環住的大釜過去給他檢查，他已經在竈裡生好火。  
原來那個真的能用啊。看著大約有半世紀歷史的竈爐，她不禁咋舌。不過這個廚房裡並沒有配備瓦斯爐或電子爐，連插電的炊飯器都沒有，要炊飯煮食自然只能仰賴古法了。  
物部手裡不曾停歇；醬油、味醂與高湯調和成煮物用的煮汁，麵粉、雞蛋攪勻成炸物用的炸衣，小隻的竹筴魚去頭去內臟，蕗菜、山芹菜清洗切段；在一個爐上煮魚和蕗菜，另一個則開始煮味噌湯，昆布柴魚的湯頭加了貝類、燒豆腐，混和適當份量的赤味噌和白味噌，兌著高湯均勻地拌入鍋裡，蓋上木蓋，接著，在第四個爐上熱油鍋──  
程序繁複卻又一氣呵成，光是看著就昏頭轉向，千尋由於只有在一旁擦盤子的份，乾脆地觀賞起來。過去荻野家是雙薪家庭，記憶中，媽媽沒有時間也不怎麼擅長烹飪，偶爾下廚都是一個步驟一個步驟慢慢騰騰，不時還要回頭去翻食譜確認，甚至於加個鹽都要用茶匙量。所以，無論是這間設備傳統的廚房，或者操作著這間廚房的物部，對她而言都頗為新奇。  
接近七點鐘，物部把食物分裝進小食皿，盛飯舀湯，在餐桌上佈置了兩人份的早餐。  
「我開動了。」  
千尋夾了燉煮竹筴魚放入口中，又扒了好大一口白飯，肚裡的餓蟲才稍微被制服住。  
對面的物部吃飯的模樣優雅多了。他們在沉默中各自進食，一段時間後，他突然放下飯碗，說：「妳剛才提到的那個，我現在想起來了，葛城家確實有類似的東西，裡面雖然沒有祖先牌位，不過妳若想看的話，我可以帶妳去。」

於是，吃過早餐，兩人離開廚房土間，走上一條面朝後院的緣側走廊，靠庭子的一面裝了玻璃障子，晨光穿透老樹枒梢，一簇簇鋪灑在庭中的嶙峋亂石上。此時天已大亮。  
物部一下子往左彎，一下子又向右拐，開了一扇又一扇的襖紙門，曲曲折折走了大約十分鐘，千尋隱隱覺得不太對勁，明明應是往宅邸的中心走去，一路上沒有燈，光線卻絲毫沒有減弱；而且，走過這麼多間座敷間，雖然格局多是大同小異，但裝潢與擺飾都有微妙的不同，好比襖紙門上裱褙的唐紙花樣就有各種主題：梅、櫻、樁、楝花、水蓮、牡丹等四季花樹；甚至有華麗至極的金色襖門上畫著面目猙獰、神態各異的惡鬼。  
乍看像在繞圈子的走法，實則未曾走過一處相同的地方──不對，葛城家再大，也不可能有這麼多房間。然而物部仍舊沒有停下來的趨向。千尋已經放棄依靠記住襖門上的壁畫主題來認路──不知道到時候有辦法找到原路出去嗎？  
又過了十多分鐘，他們在一片純白的襖門前停下，「就是這裡。」  
襖門上的引手形狀是一對栩栩如生的龍首，當物部將手指放入龍首那佈滿獠牙的嘴裡時，千尋的心臟陡然一跳，有什麼鮮明的畫面閃過腦海又消失。引手做得再活靈活現終究還是死物，襖門波瀾不驚地被拉開，展現出的房間不寬卻很深邃，兩側分別佇立了兩排雪洞（一種有著六角形燈罩的落地燈），燈火通明。  
抬頭一望，房間最深處的桁梁橫掛比人的軀幹還要粗的注連繩，天井下懸吊著巨大的神棚，對稱地擺了榊木枝葉等神具，最前方的三方木案乘裝了供品。正中央的宮形神殿宛如一座縮小版的神社，破風、懸魚上的雕飾做工細膩非常，縱使外觀是沒有上漆的木頭原色，也顯得相當豪華。  
「這是……神龕？」千尋啞然。  
「別被外表給欺騙了，」物部嗤笑道，「裡頭的神殿是刀自之前覺得好玩網購買回來的，只是做做樣子而已。」  
「網購？真的假的──」  
「市面上二三十萬日圓就能買到這種東西。」  
這時已經忘了痠痛，千尋伸長脖子想看清位於她頭頂之上的神龕。「神殿前面有三個牌子，上面寫了什麼？……不行，看不見，被鏡子和供品擋住了。」  
「那是御札，從神社裡求來寫了神名的護符。中央那張寫著天照皇大神宮，是伊勢神宮所頒佈的護符，妳右手邊那個是葛城家的氏族神，她的名字是──」他頓了一下，「一言主。」  
「她是個什麼樣的神明？」千尋感興趣地問道。  
「恰如其名，是個說過的話一言半語寥寥可數的沉默女神。」物部的唇角微微上揚，似笑非笑。  
她努力在腦中想像，無奈線索太少，她想像出來的女神在黑暗裡，沒有面孔。「唔──左邊的又是什麼神？」  
物部同樣看向左邊第三柱神的御札，神色變得有些古怪，他搖頭道：「沒什麼，不值一提的外神罷了。」  
看他的表情好似被問到了甚麼難以啟齒的私密問題，千尋也不好多問。既然繼承了這幢房子，那麼這個神龕的祭祀也成了她的責任。她照著物部所說，使用和參拜神社相同的拜禮恭敬地在神龕前拜祭。  
請保佑葛城家一切順利平安。  
千尋默念了心中願望。  
當她抬起頭，看見物部站在房間的另一端，灰色無地的和服渲染上金紅色火焰，猶如燃燒一般，他的臉孔被陰影籠住，一雙瞳仁映著閃動的火光，森然肅穆。忽然之間，幾步之距的神龕乍時變得遙遠，原本明亮的房間昏暗下來，兩排雪洞的燈火明明滅滅，把房內的影子拖得好長。  
她的胸口撲通撲通地鼓譟，興奮不已，同時又無來由地感到畏懼。遠處某個地方迸出一串串鈴聲，凌亂急切，與她胸口充塞的那股情緒交互共鳴。  
物部沒有說話，只用那雙不似人類的眼睛注視著她。此時此刻，她真正意識到眼前這個男人絕非常人；他依舊緘默無語，可是銳利的眼神彷彿洞穿了她菲薄的力量──憑她一介凡人，要如何駕馭這幢宅邸？若沒有他，她連走出這間房間都辦不到。  
「來吧。」最後他說，跨步走向出口。  
白色的襖紙門打開，門框外緊緊連著的竟是葛城家起居室的景象。


End file.
